LETTERS
by Sherrice Adjani
Summary: Porque de pronto comprendimos, que sin importar cuantos años hubiesen trancurrido y el tiempo que estuvimos lejos el uno del otro. En todo momento sentí tu presencia junto a la mía. Ed
1. Chapter 1

**_LETTERS _**

**MARTES ...CUIDAD CENTRAL**

Es mi última noche en Central, no se si vuelva a regresar a este lugar... no lo se... tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido nunca venir aquí, nunca haber salido de Rizembul hace 6 años. Pero claro, aquel día, cuando con la puesta del sol, Edward... mi querido Ed y Alphonse decidieron emprender su búsqueda y encontrar la piedra filosofal ... llevaron un sueños de niños, una quimera y una desgracia a la realidad, nadie estaba preparado para lo que vendría con el pasar de los días, de los meses y de los años.

Del tiempo que no perdona y así como nos trajo felicidad, fue tan súbita pero dulce que cuando la perdí, sentí su amargo y lacerante puñal atravesar mi pecho y esperanzas se quebraron lentamente.

Hace una semana que volví a ver a mí Ed, después de dos años no creí volver a sentir esa calidez en mi corazón, desde luego con Al y su cuerpo, pase días felices, era feliz, sonreía cuando estaba con él, pero era tan parecido a Ed, que cuando me dejaba, las lagrimas acudían sin remedio a mi rostro.

Hace una semana que no han cesado, creo que el recuerdo de ambos esta muy latente en Central, por eso es preferible que me aleje de aquí. Mañana regreso a Rizembul, con mi abuela, con mi soledad. Schezka prometió irme a despedir a la estación, Roy no estoy segura, ha sido realmente bueno conmigo estos años, pero últimamente lo he notado mas triste y solo que antes. Aunque ha recobrado su vitalidad, y su semblante vuelve a ser el de antes, varonil y apuesto, en sus ojos aun hay una profunda tristeza. Puede que solo sea mi imaginación, y mi sentir, tal vez sean solo los míos que solo pueden apreciar el dolor de este mundo.

Casi todos mis amigos cuando me ven tratan de alentarme diciéndome que Ed y Al regresaran... que lo harían por mí, que pronto nos reencontraremos; no lo creo, Roy estuvo a punto de prometérmelo pero callo de súbito, se que solo lo dicen para hacerme sentir bien, pero nada de eso pasara, lo se...lo siento, y yo ya no quiero sentir.

Me marcho mis lagrimas me nublan la vista, y mis sollozos creo que van a despertar a Schezka, mi pecho se acelera y me sorprendo que aun queden tantas lágrimas, que me duelen pero que consagro a mi amado Ed.

**Winry Rockbell... 24:00am. **

**----------------------------------------**

**JUEVES... RIZEMBULL**

Ayer frente la estación de trenes Roy me hizo prometer que sería feliz, que lo sucedido con Ed y Al se solucionara, y que no debo dejarme abatir por eso.

Se dio cuenta que había estado llorando toda la noche, tan pronto me vio, sonrió y apenas reparo en mi rostro y ojos hinchados me hablo.

-"Lloraste nuevamente por Ed y Al, o solo por Edward"

-"Como no hacerlo, me han dejado sola, es como estar muerta... lloraba por ambos por Al, por mi Ed"

-"No lo hagas mas, no me gusta verte llorar, me parte el corazón verte tan triste. Buscare una forma para traerlos de vuelta"

-"No lo hagas Roy, no lo digas, se que es imposible, tan solo déjame llorar un poco mas"

Me estrecho fuertemente entre sus brazos, mis sollozos acudieron otra vez, pero no llore en aquella ocasión. Será que les he llorado lo suficiente o será que prefiero guardar mis lágrimas para llorar a solas, sin que nadie me vea y sienta lastima por mí... por la pobre huérfana que nuevamente se quedo sola.

Creo que el viaje de regreso a mi pueblo natal me hizo bien, el movimiento del tren, la brisa removiendo mis cabellos y mis recuerdos, ayudaron a solventar mis penas.

Mi abuela y Roy concedieron en una cosa._ –"Déjalo ir, es hora de que los dejes marchar y veas al frente" –_ Me dijeron exactamente lo mismo en su momento cada uno, pero no estoy lista aún.

Esperare, aún hay tiempo, quiero esperarlos, quiero creer que una tarde antes de que las estrellas cubran el firmamento los veré descender desde la colina, caminando a la casa, a mis brazos.

Por cierto ¿Han visto cuanto ha cambiado Ed, lo sabía, creció era lógico la última vez aunque era un niño, tratando de ser un adulto; pero ahora es casi un hombre, aun continua llevando su cabello largo... recuerdo la vez en que trence sus hermosos cabellos dorados, aun siento su cabello deslizarse entre mis dedos...

Me voy, escucho la voz de mi abuela diciendo que tengo trabajo; estaré muy ocupada he mejorado inmensamente en los automails, eso me hace feliz. No se cuando vuelva a escribir...cuando vuelva a llorar...cuando vuelva a reír. Cuando sea lo afrontare con entereza como solías hacerlo tú... mi Ed.

**Tuya por siempre Winry Rockbell. **

**---------------------------------------------**

**CENTRAL**

Ed, mi querido Ed ya ha transcurrido muchos meses desde tu última y al parecer visita a este mundo.

Se que dije que no regresaría a Central, se que me hace daño, tu recuerdo se acrecienta cada que veo el cuartel militar, pero en Rizembul te veo en todas partes y al final me acompañas en mis sueños ... es el único momento en que puedo ser feliz porque tu estas ahí..conmigo, quisiera no despertar, permanecer contigo por siempre, pero el alba me recuerda que no estamos destinados a estar juntos y vuelvo a sentirme abatida por tu recuerdo.

Pero esta semana ha sido diferente. Riza llamo hace unos días, ahora somos mas unidas que antes nuestra relación es tan cálida que comparto su felicidad, ella y Roy iniciaron hace unos meses su relación, aunque claro ambos sabemos que siempre se habían amado, días después formalizaron esa relación, Roy me lo contó y se escuchaba tan feliz, que nos permitimos reír en esa ocasión, escucho mi risa y digo que así era mejor, que ya podía imaginar mi rostro iluminado de nuevo.

-"Seguro te vez hermosa Winry... tanto como mi Riza" –

No lo creo, tan pronto colgamos volví a pensar en ti y Al.

Estoy en casa de Schezka, ella también esta mejor que nunca y esta tan ilusionada con la boda de Roy y Riza, que no deja de hablar de eso, dentro de poco Riza comenzara a alucinarnos, a ella por el alboroto que arma cada que vamos con ella a hacer sus compras y a mí por mi seriedad y mis lánguidas sonrisas.

No es que no me alegre por ellos, estoy feliz, en verdad y les deseo lo mejor del mundo ambos se lo merecen, pero tu Ed, tu recuerdo me impide sonreír... desearía poder descansar un día, ojala pudieras dejarme un día, olvidarte por ese único día y como gratificación escucharas mi risa que tantas veces te alegraba.

Pero ambos estamos empecinados en que nos pertenecemos él uno al otro, y ni tu me dejas libre, ni yo quiero que me dejes.

**Tuya por siempre Winry Rockbell. **

**----------------------------------------------**

**CENTRAL**

Ed, Al, conservo solo una fotografía de la boda, no hace falta que te diga lo hermosa que lucía Riza, y Roy no cabe duda que es un hombre apuesto.

Regrese nuevamente a central, fue por petición de Riza, nos reunimos todas y finalmente acordamos que yo sería la responsable de notificar a todos, los resultados de los exámenes que se hizo Riza.

Adivinen que, positivo, sin margen de error. Primero mire el sobre seria y después automáticamente una sonrisa cubrió mi rostro, no creo que precisara mas palabras que ese simple. _–"Felicidades Riza, tú y Roy van a ser padres. Y yo su orgullosa tía" –_

Aun no se como habrá reaccionado Roy, pero Riza estaba tan feliz, se llevo sus manos a su vientre y lo acaricio con una infinita ternura, que yo abandone la sala... me excuse diciendo que no quería nublar su felicidad, pero a ti Ed no puedo mentirte. Me salí porque sentí las lagrimas correr, sentí que era injusto que ellos fueran tan felices, mientras que yo cada vez mas me hundo en esta tristeza. Ed tu sabes que yo nunca llegare a comprender del todo su felicidad y eso me duele... la vida es tan injusta...

Pero de corazón les deseo lo mejor a ambos, y espero que sea un bebe sano y fuerte como sus padres, capaz de afrontar todos los obstáculos de esta cruel vida.

Yo no se cuanto tiempo pueda seguir aferrándome a esa ilusión llamada.. felicidad.

**Winry. **

**--------------------------------------**

**LUNES... RIZEMBULL**

No se porque sigo escribiendo, no tengo una dirección a la cual enviar todas estas cartas como las demás mujeres. He visto como cada lunes salen ilusionadas a recibir las cartas de sus enamorados, las miran y estrechan contra su pecho, las comprendo están enamoradas... no, no las comprendo por que ellas están enamoradas pero su amor es correspondido, en cambió yo ...

Ed ¿Dónde estas¿Haz pensado alguna vez en mí¿Tú y Al se encuentran bien, a salvo... son felices ahora que están juntos y su felicidad abarca todo su mundo, tanto como para olvidar que aquí, en este mundo, en Rizembul hay una persona que los espera y extraña?

Saben una cosa Ed, Al ayer mientras limpiaba su habitación un libro se callo, sus hojas se abrieron mostrándome un circulo de transmutación, el mismo de cuando éramos niños y ustedes me hicieron una figura, su primer intento, desearía que nunca hubieran profundizado en el tema, ustedes seguirán aquí... conmigo.

He pasado tantas noches en vela meditando, acerca de lo que tan a menudo recitabas mi Ed –"_Intercambio equivalente" –_ y solo he podido llegar a una conclusión... la odio, odio la alquimia y todo que este involucrada con ella.

Sabes algo Edward Elric, te odio, te detesto, odio tu estupidez, tu afán por querer cambiar el mundo, por jugar a ser Dios y después su apóstol y resolver las cosas a tu manera, odio tu egoísmo, su prepotencia, odio su gentileza, tu risa y tus ojos dorados.

Sí tu Edward fuiste capaz de olvidarme, de ignorar lo que sentía por ti, de olvidar e ignorar mis lagrimas y si fuiste capaz de borra mi sonrisa, entonces creo que yo también podré borra tu rostro de mi mente, podré olvidar tu esencia y podré olvidar que te amaba.

Será la última vez que te escriba, te he esperado 3 años y hubiera podido esperarte la eternidad, pero mis fuerzas flanquean y sin tan poco signifique para ti que así sea...

**Adiós Edward Elric hasta nunca jamás.**

**Winry Rockbell. **

**---------------------------------------------**

**11/OCTUBRE**

**EDWARD ELRIC**

**Lo siento, lo siento mucho... trate Ed, juro que lo intente, pero fracase. **

Dije que te odiaba, que nunca mas pensaría en ti, pero solo fueron dos años, dos años en los cuales no te volví a escribir... pero que en cambio pensaba en ti.

Ed ¿porque eres tan cruel conmigo¿Por qué no me has dejado ser libre, no haz permitido que rehaga mi vida ?

Debo de contarte algo, hace dos años durante mi estancia en Central conocí a un chico, no se parece en ti en nada, al menos en lo físico, porque algunos de sus gestos son tan parecidos a los que solías hacer, que tengo miedo ... miedo de ti... miedo de mí.

Se llama Nicolas , hemos tenidouna relación agradable, el conoce mi historia, sabe que te amo y aún así, el todos los días me reitera su amor, yo lo agradezco, pero no he sido capaz de corresponderle.

A veces hace bromas y dice que pareciera como si tu y Al estuvieran muertos, y es que sin darme cuenta siempre porto el color del luto, antes vestía de negro, deje esa costumbre hace mucho, pero casi siempre cometo la imprudencia de colocarme un accesorio negro, es una locura porque se que ambos viven y son felices, pero es inevitable.

Edward ¿Porque no me dejas ser feliz con él?. Se que si te lo preguntara tu bajarías la cara y me dejarías ser libre, me pedirías que sea feliz y que nunca mas vuelva a llorar. Pero eso no será posible, justamente ayer Nicolas me propuso matrimonio, pero en ese momento tu recuerdo se avivo en mi mente, y simplemente no pude hablar.

El comprendió y al contrario de ti, el me dejo ser libre, me abrazo y me deseo lo mejor, juró que estaría siempre a mí lado. Lamento mucho haberle fallado, pero fue lo mas justo para ambos.

Ed no pienses que continuo llorando a diario, ya no lo hago, aprendí a vivir con tu recuerdo, me enseñaste a ser fuerte y luchar por mis sueños, tu lo lograste... porque no he de lograrlo yo también.

¿Que te he olvidado, nunca lo he hecho. ¿Sabes que día es hoy Ed?. Mas tarde iré a ver tu antigua casa, es una costumbre que adopte hace mucho. De todas las fechas que mantengo presentes, este día es el mas importante para mí, ese día quemaron su casa y se despidieron de mí, pero ambos regresaron, hicieron su promesa bajo la noche fría y la cumplieron, siempre lograron sus metas.

Ed, mi Ed, ya no me aferrare a la esperanza de verlos de nuevo, esa esperanza murió hace algunos años cuando comprendí todo, tu no estas mas a mí lado, nunca lo estarás, ya deje de sentir tu mano rozando la mía, como cuando éramos niños, recuerdo tu voz de niño, pero nunca escuchare tu voz de hombre... hubiera sido lindo escucharte diciendo que me amas.. meras ilusiones, tu perfume casi se ha desvanecido de la casa, de tus cosas, pero el día que lo vuelva a oler lo reconoceré al instante, recordare tu sonrisa, tus hermosos ojos dorados, llenos de obstinación, ilusiones y amor, y siempre recordare y puedes estar seguro que te amo.

Ya es hora Ed... es tiempo de que haga lo que tantas veces me han pedido... _dejarte ir_.

Así lo haré, hoy es 11 de octubre, el día en que te fuiste y yo te deje ir sin decir nada... es tiempo de que lo haga nuevamente. Te dejare libre, dejare que sean feliz junto con Al, y dejare de preocuparte... no te olvidare porque será imposible, pero aprenderé a vivir con tu recuerdo.

**HASTA PRONTO mi amado Ed**

**Winry Rockbell. **

* * *

Tenía que expresarme, lo quería hacer desde que vi la película y no me gusto para nada el final... lamento si a alguien le gusto, pero en esta ocasión no solo fue por mi Roy y Riza, en esta ocasión sufrí mas por Winry, dejarla sola, así como si nada... de ahh sale bye, nos vemos... 

Por eso, y por algunas locuras mías y de Lady... de hacer un fic, a manera de cartas pues aquí esta la primera de mi parte. Escribire mas adelante otra y ya verán, en que terminara esta tortura que le he impuesto a Winry.

La segunda carta, estara a cargo de Ladyscopio, sera el enfoque de Ed y Al, y la 3ra sera la mía, pero eso sera una sorpresa XD.

Solo lean y díganme que les pareció, mas tarde sabrán el verdadero final.

Dedicado a mi Amiga MAGGI, que se ama el EdWin.

**Sherrice Adjani... **


	2. Chapter 2

_ Letters_

_by Edward Elric_

**_-Agosto del 1920-_**

_Mi amada Winry, a pesar de los años que han pasado, mi esperanza aun no muere, solo cierro mis ojos e imagino tu hermoso rostro adornado por aquella sonrisa capaz de disipar mis más grandes temores._

_No sé si ya me hayas olvidado, no lo sé…solo espero que no lo hayas hecho ya. Por que yo no lo pienso hacer por que te amo, te amo demasiado para olvidarte, y conservo las esperanzas de volver a verte desde el día en que llegué a este lugar._

_Hace ya un tiempo, 3 años aproximadamente, me puse en marcha junto a Alphonse en busca de nuevos horizontes, pero me vale, solo busco la forma de regresar a mi mundo, junto a ti, mi amada Winry._

_Vivo en un mundo de recuerdos, donde aun éramos niños y me sonreías de una forma tan pura y dulce, como olvidarlo si desde pequeños mi corazón ya era tuyo._

_Las personas me consideran un loco, otros que soy un genio, muchos me nombran como un soñador apasionado, aunque no se equivocan._

_Soy un loco soñador apasionado que arde por ver al amor de su vida nuevamente…_

_A veces me pregunto si hice lo correcto en regresar a este mundo encerrándonos a mí y a mi hermano. No lo sé, talvez suene egoísta, ese pensamiento no deja de atormentarme, pero es parte de la naturaleza humana .Quizás._

_Aquella vez que te vi por última vez, fue nuestro reencuentro, no pude expresarte las cosas que había descubierto durante mi estadía en este mundo, las circunstancias no eran favorables._

_Pero, tuve que reprimir las ganas inmensas que tenía de estrecharte entre mis brazos, de rozar tus labios con los míos, decirte lo mucho que te había extrañado y que no quería volver a separarme de ti por que te amaba más que a mi propia vida. Los sueños y ambiciones de otros terminaron por separarnos._

_La ambición del hombre solamente produce el caos de la humanidad, este mundo es una muestra de ello, por que simplemente no habían ido en son de paz, así seriamos todos felices._

_La primera noche que pasé en este mundo después de lo ocurrido, me sentía como un niño, solo y abandonado, tenía unos deseos inmensos de tirarme a llorar, pero me contuve, Alphonse estaba allí._

_Me he vuelto fuerte, o eso al menos piensa él._

_Lo que mi pequeño hermano no sabe es que cada noche esa fortaleza se esfuma dando paso a un mar de lágrimas que recorren una y otra vez el sendero de mis mejillas ya marcado por ellas, por tu ausencia, no sabes cuanto necesito de ti y sé que tu también necesitas de mi, somos complementarios, o al menos eso quiero creer._

_He llegado a confundir el día de la noche, perdiéndome tan solo en tu recuerdo._

_Eres mi razón de ser, me voy a volver loco si no veo tu rostro, si no veo tu hermosa sonrisa, si no me sumerjo en esos azulinos ojos._

_Quiero que me regocijes en tus brazos, me susurres al oído que me amas, que has esperado todo este tiempo por mí._

_Quiero sentir tu cuerpo debajo del mío, quiero tocar tu piel y memorizar cada rincón de tu ser. Quiero que seas mía en cuerpo y alma._

_Recalco soy egoísta, solo me preocupa mi felicidad más no la tuya, eh intentado olvidarme de ti, pero mis intentos decaen con facilidad, eh intentado en fijarme en otras chicas, pero ninguna esta a mis expectativas, solo hay una chica que las cumple y esa eres tú._

_Pero, ya habrás encontrado algún hombre al cual amas y eres feliz junto a él?_

_Cuando pienso en esas cosas me reitero que siempre serás mía, que tu corazón solo pertenece a este hombre que sueña con ser correspondido, me hago ilusiones, así mis esperanzas permanecen con vida._

_Winry Rockbell quieres casarte conmigo?, cuántas veces eh soñado con hacerte esa pregunta? ya no recuerdo._

_Cuanto anhelo el verte con aquel vestido blanco, caminando hacia mí, con una gran sonrisa iluminando el lugar e irradiando la alegría que compartimos con todos los que nos acompañan._

_Después que nos casáramos tendríamos muchos hijos, envejeceríamos juntos y nos amaríamos hasta morir._

_Vuelvo y recaigo en la maldita realidad, que me mata, recuerdo que no estas aquí, recuerdo que la maldita puerta esta cerrada, recuerdo que eso mató mis ilusiones._

_Sufro mucho, eso nadie lo sabe, me eh vuelto experto en disimular mis emociones._

_En ocasiones, decido disipar mi sufrimiento con alcohol, que valiente soy, no?, ahogo mis penas escapando de la realidad._

_Solo busco salir por unos instantes de la realidad e imaginarte entre mis brazos, aquel líquido ambarino me facilita esas cosas…_

_Últimamente me eh deprimido más de lo normal, por que en unos días cumplo 3 años de haber estado en el mundo que me vio nacer, en el mundo en el que crecí, en el mundo que me mostró el amor, en el mundo donde te conocí, en el mundo que ya no estoy, maldita mi suerte maldita la alquimia maldita ley de intercambio equivalente…_

_Intercambio equivalente, cuantas veces repetí esas palabras, cuantas veces basé mis criterios en dicha ley, para nada, simplemente esa ley no existe en este mundo._

_Para ganar algo tienes que perder algo del mismo valor Touka Koukan, nunca antes imaginé odiar tanto aquellas palabras._

_La alquimia es la causante de todos mis males desde un principio fue la responsable, empezando con el abandono de mi padre hacia nuestra familia, continuando con la perdida del cuerpo de al y mis extremidades y finalizando la lista nos separó, te arrancó de mi lado._

_El destino suele ser muy cruel, por que siempre te das cuenta del valor de las cosas cuando las pierdes o sabes que no podrás volver a verlas._

_En el tiempo en el que estuve a tu lado, aquellos días ante de lo sucedido en Ishbal con Scar y la piedra filosofal, ya estaba empezando a reconocer el amor que desde hace ya mucho brotaba dentro de mí, pero en ese momento mis ocupaciones no me permitieron aclararme lo suficiente para decirlo, encima…. No volvimos a vernos…hasta aquel día._

_Cuando me entran los recuerdos no puedo evitar reclamarme el no haberme quedado junto a ti o el no haberte traído junto a mí… la pregunta es ¿Habrías accedido? Seguramente._

_Ayer visité la tienda de armas y por unos minutos observé detenidamente el mostrador, estudiando minuciosamente la mercancía de la tienda, hasta que vi aquel revólver que nada tenía de especial, pero simplemente le dije en forma amable al señor que lo llevaría._

_Al llegar a casa, entré a mi habitación, la cual se encontraba en penumbras, me senté en la orilla de la cama, observé el revólver unos segundos y sin pensarlo apunté la boquilla del arma a mi boca, alé el gatillo y la bala se incrustó en el techo._

_Cómo fui capaz de pensar tan siquiera en quitarme la vida?, quería volver a verte, mi razón y mi conciencia se nublaron, por unos instantes pensé que todo sería como la primera vez que estuve en Munich con mi padre, cuando morí y regresé a mi cuerpo del otro lado._

_Había olvidado que mi cuerpo estaba de éste lado de la puerta y que mi alter-ego ya no existía, había muerto a causa mía._

_Con el paso de los días me doy cuenta que mi vida ha perdido el valor, todo se me aleja, cada día veo más lejos el volver a tu lado, ya no se que hacer, pero aunque me cueste mil años regresar a tu lado, lo haré, nunca me daré por vencido… el amor nunca muere y el mío florece cada vez que imagino tu sonrisa._

_Me estoy volviendo loco, veme aquí escribiéndote sin saber si esto llegará a tus manos algún día, espero que no, no quisiera que te enteraras de toda esta tristeza acumulada en este pequeño trozo de papel._

_Testigo de mi tristeza, el único que ha sido capaz de soportar mis delirios por tu ausencia, un pequeño y simple trozo de papel…_

_Ya no sé que hacer, las lágrimas recorren mi rostro nuevamente, no puedo evitar que pase, golpeo mi frente repetidas veces contra el escritorio que me sirve de apoyo, en un intento fallido de detenerlas._

_Ya no continuaré escribiendo hasta que encuentre la forma de regresar a tu lado amor, lo prometo, encontraré la forma de volver a ti… me despido con esta promesa que me hago a mi mismo, de que volveré a tu lado aunque sea a cambio de mi vida…_

_**Por siempre tuyo **Edward Elric_

"Son los días son los años, los que borran, los que cambian, pero esto que siento, aquí, ni el tiempo ni la distancia lo apaciguará, hasta el día que mi corazón deje de latir y mi alma deje de sentir"

_**-Noviembre 1922-**_

_Letters:_

_ by Alphonse Elric_

_Querida Winry, no sé como empezar a redactar todo lo que siento, creo que lo más prudente es comenzar por decirte que te extraño al igual que mi hermano, no sabes cuanto te hecho de menos, después de la muerte de Izumi Sensei, tú y la abuela Pinako son las personas más importantes que me quedan en aquel mundo, es por ello que Ed y yo aun no desistimos ante la idea de no volverte a ver._

_Pero el escribirte esta carta no es el delirio que me ha alcanzado, si no la noticia que me acabó de dar Edward…REGRESAREMOS PRONTO!_

_Wow, es increíble después de estos largos años, volveremos a estar juntos como cuando éramos niños, creo que mis temblores se deben a la emoción que estoy sintiendo ante aquellos recuerdos que me invaden regocijándome ante aquella felicidad._

_Cómo el estado de ánimo de una persona cambia drásticamente en segundos, es un misterio._

_Veras hace unos minutos estaba enojado, cansado, sin fuerzas y hasta cierto punto mal oliente por el sudor, la causa: mi trabajo, trabajo junto con mi hermano, diseñando, creando y transportando cohetes pirotécnicos. Me gusta lo que hago, aunque termine de burro de carga. Pero vale la pena el esfuerzo, cuando vez explotar los cohetes en la inmensidad del cielo nocturno, me gustaría ver tu expresión ante aquel maravilloso espectáculo, por ello me prometo a mi mismo hacerte testigo de aquel magnifico suceso._

_Acabo de ver a Ed corriendo como loco de aquí para allá y de allá para acá, gritando una serie de incoherencias a las que solo alcancé a entender._

_"Empaca, nos vamos de viaje a Berlín"_

_Será un largo viaje, pero esto sólo me hace sentir más feliz, ya que deduzco los motivos de la visita._

_**------Interrupción ----**_

-Oye no escuchaste lo que te dije-reclamó Edward tratando de sonar firme y molesto pero su felicidad lo cohibió.

-Si, ya voy- Alphonse se levantó, dejando el trozo de papel en la mesa, junto al tintero y la pluma.

Edward Elric, tomó el trozo de papel entre sus masculinas manos y sin respetar la privacidad de su hermano, leyó el contenido de éste.

-Así que el enano copió mi idea…-dijo para si en un susurro casi inaudible, mientras recordaba lo que había platicado unos días atrás con Alphonse.

_**---- ----- ----- ------- ------ ---**_

-Al, le escribiré una carta a Winry- Soltó repentinamente el rubio de ojos dorados.

El castaño se sorprendió ante el optimismo de su hermano, provocando que en sus labios se asomara una tierna sonrisa.

-Le hablaras acerca de nuestras aventuras?-respondió emocionado.

-Claro!- Edward sonreía abiertamente como pocas veces se daba el lujo de hacer, ya que trataba de ser siempre implacable en sus gestos, ganando así el respeto de muchos hombres importantes de la época-Sabes, tengo el presentimiento de que pronto regresaremos-dijo desviando la vista hasta la luna que adornaba majestuosamente aquella noche libre de nubes y estrellas.

-Si, pronto volveremos a verla-Alphonse respondió por inercia a éste comentario, ya que desde que estaban allí, en Minsk (capital de Bielorrusia), hacia alrededor de un año, no había cesado de repetir aquellas palabras, pero aun así creía firmemente en su hermano y nunca dejaría de hacerlo.

_**---- ----- ----- ------- ------ ---**_

Ante aquel recuerdo Edward volvió a sonreír en la soledad que le ofrecía el aposento de su hermano.

Tomó asiento en la silla de madera ocupada momentos atrás por Alphonse, sostuvo la pluma un tanto firme, mientras la deslizaba por sus dedos, posándola sensualmente sobre sus labios, deteniéndose a pensar unos segundos, para así retomar nuevamente el delgado objeto entre sus manos y sumergirlo en el frasco de tinta junto a la pila de hojas en el escritorio.

En ese momento tan sólo se escuchaba el sonido provocado por la fricción de la pluma ejercida en el papel.

_Aquí estoy reanudando mis escritos y sellando en papel mis pensamientos, pero esta vez no estoy al borde de la locura (o del suicidio, pensó) quizás si, pero esta vez de felicidad, ya pronto estaré a tu lado y no puedo dejar de sonreír como idiota ante la idea de volver._

_Te preguntarás ¿Cómo fue que encontré la forma de volver?_

_Todo gracias a mi padre, aunque me cueste aceptarlo, el hombre tenía sus contactos, lo curioso fue que la persona con la que debíamos dar, lo encontramos frente a la puerta de la casa cuando regresábamos de hacer las compras. Raro, no? . Más sin embargo esto no fue lo más extraño, si no de quien se trataba….Roy Mustang, no se cansará de molestar que hasta aquí se me aparece, yo ante la sorpresa no pude evitar pronunciar su nombre en voz alta, cosa que lo impactó, ya que supuestamente yo desconocía su presencia._

_Luego alcancé a explicarle mi situación y quedó más tranquilo; y yo, más impactado no podría haber quedado, simple, dos razones:_

_1ero. Yo le había resumido mi vida, mis recuerdos y mis añoranzas a un completo desconocido, le había comentado sobre mi familia, amigos y claro sobre ti, la dulce chica… que digo mujer, que añoro, me espere._

_2do. Me había escuchado de forma atenta, al parecer interesado en el tema y no me había llamado loco, frustrado y tampoco noté que me mirara como si yo fuera tales._

_Me empezó a caer mejor que el Coronel, en todo el tiempo que llevo conociendo al tipo, no me ha insultado ni mucho menos ha hecho comentarios indecorosos referentes a mi altura, quizás por que no hay gran diferencia entre ambos._

_En fin el Sr. Mustang me comentó, para mi sorpresa, que a su alcance se encontraba la solución a mi problema._

_Incrédulo ante el comentario, reí, él como reacción frunció el entrecejo y del bolsillo de su gabardina marrón, extrajo un puñado de fotografías, mostrando el cuerpo "Dormido" de Envy, mejor conocido como el "Dragón"._

_No pude evitar entristecer en ese momento, ya que sabía que reintentar de aquel modo seria un tanto riesgoso por lo ocurrido hace ya varios años a causa de los NAZI (Nombre de la organización que intento invadir), pero nuevamente aquel desconocido me sorprendió, al parecer pudo leer mis pensamientos a través de mis expresiones faciales y contestó._

_"No se preocupe Sr. Elric, lo que ocurrió con los NAZI, no se volverá a repetir, tengo todo bajo control y le aseguro que el portal será destruido y la criatura será usada para otros fines"_

_Era conocedor del tema afondo. No dude en preguntarle su razón para hacer tal acto de "caridad" y por supuesto que ganaba a cambio, todos van tras sus intereses, no hacen las cosas por amor al arte dicen por ahí._

_Terminó declarándose culpable de la muerte de mi padre y lo sucedido, ya que la situación le fue oculta y para cuando pudo percatarse de lo que había ocurrido había sido muy tarde. Muy tarde para todos…_

_Accedí y acepté la propuesta del Sr. Mustang, lo reconocí como un hombre sincero, de buenos sentimientos, una buena persona, como pocas en este lugar._

_De esta charla mi hermano nunca se enteró y mucho menos de que aquel hombre conocía acerca de nuestro mundo._

_Me había limitado a presentarlo como colega de trabajo._

_Hace un par de horas atrás, recibí una carta de parte del Sr. Mustang, confirmándome que el trabajo de estos últimos 12 meses había rendido frutos y que todo está listo para volver._

_Lugar de reunión Berlín, Alemania._

_Un largo viaje desde Minsk hasta Berlín y luego volveremos a vernos, es increíble, no podré dormir, no puedo dejar de imaginarte, la expresión que pondrás cuando me veas frente a ti, diciéndote lo mucho que te amo y te he extrañado._

_Acabo de ver el reloj y me fijo que el tiempo se me ha escapado nuevamente de las manos, como siempre sucede cuando mi imaginación viaja a un mundo donde solamente existimos nosotros dos, en unas horas partiremos._

_Por fin, por fin estaré junto a ti y te haré saber lo mucho que te amo._

_El amor rompe fronteras incluida esta, la cual considero mi prueba de amor hacia ti._

_Algún día, no muy lejano te entregare estas LETTERS que reflejan una parte de mi amor por ti, demostrando así que nada ni nadie me alejara de ti y relegándole al destino que mi lugar se encuentra junto a ti, junto a tu corazón._

**_Por siempre tuyo,_**

_**En cuerpo, alma y corazón**_

_Edward Elric._

_**By**_

_**Lady Scorpio**_

* * *

waa XD aquí desde la cuenta de Jun para dedicarle este Cáp. a nuestra amiga Maggi y mostrarle que las esperanzas aun no estaban perdidas D y espero no decepcionarlos con esto sin más que decir hasta la próxima .

I

I

I

V -R-E-V-I-E-W- 


	3. Chapter 3

**_LETTERS_**

**Octubre estaba por tocar a su fin, por el contrarío el otoño se encontraba en su apogeo. Winry recordó una ocasión en que escucho decir que esa estación era la mejor para enamorarse.**

**Pero¿cuantos otoños había visto nacer y morir, sin que ella experimentara ese supuesto y grandioso amor del que tanto hablaban?. _–"Claro ante tus ojos han pasado cinco largos y fríos otoños" –_Se recordó mentalmente.**

**Su pequeño pueblo natal de Rizembull, lucía especialmente hermoso en ese periodo del año, las hojas de los árboles que la mayor parte del año se encontraban frondosos y llenos de brillantes hojas verdes, ahora se tornaban desnudos o con algunas hojas color maple, los prados lucían todas las tonalidades de café hasta un rojo ladrillo.**

**El frío aun no dominaba por completo, aun se podía disfrutar de los cálidos rayos del sol por las mañanas y gran parte de la tarde hasta que la noche cayera, ocasionalmente el soplar del viento elevaba las hojas y estremecía el delgado cuerpo de la joven.**

**Habían transcurrido dos semanas desde que Winry Rockbell dejara de escribir cartas sin remitentes, lo había decidido y plasmado en la última de ellas con fecha del 11 de octubre. Aquella vez dejo el tintero y la pluma a un lado y cerro con suma pulcritud la hoja para después sellarla y guardarla junto a las demás, sin estar segura si algún día las volvería a abrir. Dio dos vueltas al pequeño cofre que las guarda para meterlo en un cajón de su tocador.**

**----------------------------------**

**Despacio y con una gracia sublime se encamino del brazo de su abuela a la antigua casa de Ed y Al. Todo aquel que la vio desfilar como cada año a ese lugar se conmovió al ver que esa hermosa y aparentemente frágil mujer mostraba mas fuerza y entereza que muchos otros. Pues solo ella era capaz de llevar su dolor entre sonrisas, aunque rara vez se le viera alegría reflejada en sus ojos.**

**Se apoyo del brazo de su abuela, ambas permanecían de pie frente a una extensión de terreno oscuro, signo de un fuego pasado. Dejándose envolver cada una por sus recuerdos, las dos pensando en ambos hermanos, pero la una sufriendo mas que la otra. Antes de que sus ojos azules se cubrieran de llanto y su pensamiento se perdiera mas en el recuerdo de Ed, sintió como su abuela golpeaba amorosamente su brazo, giro su rostro para verla y trato de sonreír, fue una lánguida sonrisa.**

**En ese momento, al ver esa mirada tan vacía y llena de dolor, Pinako Rockbell se pregunto por cuantos años mas iba a poder vivir, deseo que fuesen muchos mas, los suficientes para que pudiera volver a ver el rostro radiante de felicidad de su adoraba nieta.**

**----------------------------------------**

**Si de algún modo aquellas cartas que solía escribir servían para desahogar solo una milésima parte de su dolor, no lo supo hasta que la necesidad de retomarlas abarcaban parte de sus pensamientos. Pasaba tardes enteras sintiendo aquella necesidad de expresar aunque fuese en un papel, lo que no se atrevía a gritar, por temor a que nunca llegasen a oídos de Ed lo mucho que le había falta.**

**Esa mañana Winry se miro al espejo, vestía un pantalón corto negro, una camiseta blanca ceñida al cuerpo y sobre ella una sudadera color verde agua, unas botas con calentadores, era un atuendo sencillo pero en realidad con eso le bastaba para lucir bien. Aunque ese día al ver la persona que el espejo le proyectaba no se reconoció y eso le aterro. Antes solía lucir radiante, giraba tantas veces sobre sus talones para observar cada parte de ella, retocaba su pelo o alisaba su ropa, aunque desde luego nadie lo sabía, y al pensarlo hacía que su sonrisa se agrandara aun mas frente al espejo, ahora solo veía a una lánguida joven, que en los mejores años de su vida se marchitaba lentamente sin una posible cura.**

**Sus ojos habían adquirido esa apariencia cristalina, como si continuara llorando y sus labios permanecían mas a menudo juntos y lacónicos que mostrando una sonrisa. Se llevo las manos a la cara, sintiendo aproximarse un nuevo llanto; detestaba ver esa figura frente a ella, se odiaba por lucir de esa manera, para cuando el nudo en su garganta estaba por aflorar, la viva imagen de Edward se filtro debajo de sus manos y aun con los ojos cerrados lo puedo ver por primera vez, sonriendo con la apariencia de cuando regreso hace ya cinco años.**

**Deslizo sus manos por su cabello y lo ato en una cola con un listo, abrió los ojos, imito al Ed de hace unos minutos y cuando se vio sonriendo, comprobó que su belleza aun seguía allí.**

**Bajo las escaleras y escucho al tiempo que salía de la cocina la voz de su abuela.**

_**-"Winry, continuas lamentándote la perdida de Edward, hasta cuando volverás a ser la de antes"- **_

**_-"Cuando nos reencontremos abuela" –_Pinako se sorprendió de su respuesta; a pesar de los años que había pasado sin él, ella continuaba aferrándose a esa falsa esperanza.**

_**-"Y si eso no sucede, que harás Winry querida" – **_

**_-"Prefiero no pensar en eso" –_ Y antes de que se quebrara frente a ella, salio de la casa sin un rumbo fijo.**

**Pinako permaneció de pie, sin hacer nada por retenerla y arrepintiéndose de sus últimas palabras, observar a su nieta de esa manera verdaderamente le dolía, y ella también deseo que tanto Ed como Al, regresaran pronto.**

* * *

**_-ED POV-_**

No supe mucho o bien, si lo supe, pero paso tan rápido o yo estaba tan absorto en mi propia felicidad por volverte a ver, que creo mi cerebro no almaceno esa última información.

Mi último recuerdo vago, fue como Roy Mustang alzaba la mano, juntaba sus dedos y levantaba el pulgar, señal de victoria. Después todo se torno negro y un remolino de emociones estremeció mi ser. Creo que me desmaye por unos minutos, y lo primero que sentí fue la fría mano de Alphonse que me sacudía incesantemente. Abrí los ojos lentamente, aun me encontraba aturdido por lo pasado, un viento tan frío pero igual de puro helo mi cara y en ese momento me incorpore rápidamente.

En Berlín, en el otro mundo, el frío era mucho mas lacerante y tenía una sensación completamente distinta a la de ahora. En cambio este viento logro que castañera una vez los dientes, cuando respire sentí como mis pulmones fueron golpeados por una oleada fría, pero no me importo, por que recocí todo, comencé a reír mientras miraba a todos lados, y la belleza de aquel pasaje, que en realidad no tenía nada de bello; es decir tan solo era una extensión oscura; pero en ese momento no lo vi así, ante mi se mostró mi mundo, del cual nunca debí salir.

_-"Hermano, sabes donde estamos... estamos en..."- _

_-"Vamos Al, tenemos que llegar a Rizembull lo antes posible"- _Ni siquiera le di tiempo de terminar pues lo único que ocupo mi mente fue en llegar a tu lado Winry.

Te prometí tantas veces que regresaría a ti, que finalmente lo he cumplido y aunque ahora estábamos mas cercas, y por primera vez en 5 años supe que verte de nuevo ya no era una ilusión, eso me impulso a querer verte cuanto antes.

Salimos de aquel lugar sin decir nada ni uno de los dos. Ciudad Central no había cambiado, o al menos para mí así era, no me quede a comprobarlo. Lo primero que hicimos fue tomar el primer tren rumbo a Rizembull. El día apenas estaba aclarando y me permití imaginarte durmiendo aún, debajo de las frazadas, con tu rostro sin preocupación alguna.

Note como Al me miraba de forma divertida, pero cuando le pregunte que pasaba, movió sus manos de un lado a otro mientras decía que todo estaba bien.

_-"Nada, es solo que yo también quiero ver pronto a Winry"- _

Después de eso centro su vista en el recorrido, viendo pasar casas, árboles y praderas mientras nos acercábamos cada vez mas a ti.

* * *

**_-AL POV-_**

Aunque soy escasos años mas chico que mi hermano, la gente suele decir que es diferente. Lo avalan diciendo que Ed es impulsivo y eso lo lleva a cometer actos sin pensar en las posibles consecuencias, aunado a las incontables ocasiones en las que explota cual olla de presión, haciendo muecas de indignación. Todo aquellos les hace pensar que es menor que yo. Yo en cambio he aprendido a ser mas pasivo y contemplar todas las disyuntivas antes de tomar una decisión. Sobre mí recae el hacer entrar en razón a mi hermano.

Nada de aquello me molesta en lo absoluto, me agrada ver las repentinas explosiones de Ed y solo las personas que lo conocen en serio, saben como explota de acuerdo a la ocasión. Cuando lo hace por enojo su hiperactividad es mas notaría, agita brazos y piernas al tiempo que grita, cuando lo hace por alegría su rostro parece aun mas joven de lo que es, suele hacer comentarios sosos, y reírse de ellos llevándose una mano a la nuca.

Ahora que hemos descendido del tren, noto esa especie de explosión.

_-"Casa, estamos en casa Al"- _Escucho como lo grita a pleno pulmón mientras extiende sus brazos, me limitó a sonreír, verdaderamente estamos en Rizembull, nuestro hogar y antes de emprender la marcha, escucho de nuevo a Ed decir, ahora con un dejó de nostalgia_ . –"En nuestra casa, hermano finalmente hemos retornado"- _

* * *

**_-ED POV-_**

Al comprender la magnitud de mis propias palabras, la inevitable realidad llegó de golpe. _"Nuestra casa, finalmente hemos retornado"._ Cuantas veces deseé haber podido pronunciar esas palabras, cuando me encontraba en Alemania soñando con mi hogar, con este momento, lo añoraba con toda mi alma. Pero ahora que es una realidad, comienzo a tener miedo.

Un iracundo temor comienza a invadir mi cuerpo, es una tontería pero no lo puedo evitar. ¿Winry, aun continuas viviendo en este lugar¿Win, alguna vez haz pensado en nosotros y esperando paciente nuestro regreso?. Incluso me atreveré a sonar egoísta, pero mi corazón embargado de amor me impide hacerlo de lado. ¿Winry has pensado en mi, solo en mí tantas veces como yo lo hago contigo, y has pasado tardes esperando mi regreso?.

Que tonterías digo, lo lamento. Se que nos quieres de la misma manera, nos aprecias como hermanos. Y si lo haz hecho, no solo has esperado por mí, si no también por Al. Lo lamento, soy un tonto al pensar que pudieras compartir mis sentimientos.

_-"Hermano hemos llegado"-_

La emoción de Al es tal, que por primera vez descubro que es incapaz de controlar sus emociones, ha echado a correr los metros que faltan. Ahora su felicidad me contagia y yo también salgo corriendo, él abre la puerta y para mi sorpresa no arrasa por toda la casa buscando a Winry a la abuela Pinako, en su lugar se queda de pie, como si hubiera sido congelado, me pongo detrás de él y comprendo su impresión.

Es la misma casa que nos daba asilo durante nuestras estancias en Rizembull, la forma no ha cambiado en lo mínimo, ni siquiera los muebles, seguro ha de haber alguno nuevo entre ellos pero de momento no lo noto. Lo único que soy capaz de observar, es la atmósfera: un lugar que se debate ente el amoroso calor maternal de siempre y el halo de cambio irrefrenable, de tristeza y dolor.

_-"Abuela Pinako, Winry..."-_ Detecto como la voz de mi hermano se ha quebrado, agradezco que sea el quien hable, de lo contrarió sería mi voz al borde del llanto la que se escucharía.

Puedo decir que nunca en mi vida, había sentido ese tipo de sentimientos, mi estomago parecía hundirse como si estuviera siendo tragado por un enorme agujero negro. Y si hubiera querido moverme, mis piernas no me responderían ,así que permanezco en el mismo lugar, mientras Al se atreve a mas y avanza unos pasos hacia la sala. Continua preguntando por las dos mujeres, hasta que ambos percibimos un pequeño ruido.

Giramos nuestras vistas hacía la cocina, y ahí frente a nosotros aparece la abuela Pinako, con sus ojos dilatados por la sorpresa. No ha cambiado en nada, siempre supe que era una especie de super-mujer, si no de que otra forma explicaba en mi niñez su peculiar tamaño.

Se acerca a nosotros, no dice nada y solo sabemos que se alegra por su rostro lleno de felicidad. _-"Winry ya sabe que están aquí"-_No era precisamente una bienvenida, pero eso me devolvió el habla.

_-"¿Winry no esta aquí?"-_ Pregunto, descubriendo que mi voz a retornado.

_-"Ed, Al, deben de buscar a Winry cuanto antes. Nada le alegrara mas que saber que han vuelto"-_

Nos detuvimos unos minutos para preguntar a que se refería, pero ella solo nos digo que seguramente la encontraríamos cerca de río. Después de eso nos indico con la mirada que nos marcháramos y ambos echamos a correr hacía ese lugar.

* * *

**_-WINRY POV-_**

No comprendo como es que mis recorrido siempre terminan aquí... en el lugar donde solíamos gastar nuestra infancia en pequeños juegos. Tú, Al y yo, pasábamos gran parte de nuestros días alrededor de este lugar.

A los demás niños de la aldea les atemorizaba bajar hasta acá, pero tu Ed, siempre encontrabas la forma de alentarnos a Al y a mí a seguir avanzando. Durante nuestras primeras expediciones apenas llegábamos a la mitad, pero en menos de 6 meses llegamos a este río. Ideamos un pequeño atajo y poco a poco se convirtió en nuestro lugar secreto.

Lo recuerdas Ed, la última vez que recuerdo permanecimos los tres toda la noche, observando las estrellas y comportándonos como si de pronto volviésemos a tener 6 años.

Tal vez mis pasos me traen a este lugar, porque esperan al final del día encontrarte. Pero eso no ha pasado, y finalmente he comprendido que nunca pasará. Aun así estaré un rato mas aquí. El viento ha comenzado a soplar, haciendo que el frío viento del norte cale mis huesos.

Veo el viejo roble donde nos agazapábamos, y ahí me dirigo. Mi estado anímico no ha mejorado en todo el día, no puedo volver aun a casa, mi abuela comenzara de nuevo a preocuparse.

Mientras espero mi vista ha vagado por el río¿A cambiado o soy yo quien lo hizo?. Nunca nos atrevimos a nadar mas debajo de donde Ed nos decía, aseguraba que después de nuestra pequeña marca, las aguas se volvían mas turbias y era cierto, de ese lado el azul cristalino desaparecía para tornarse casi negro y era tan fría que si alguien hubiese caído no habría sobrevivido mas de unos cuantos minutos.

Creo que comienzo a experimentar esa sensación, mi corazón ha empezado a sumirse en esa negrura y frialdad que solo la desesperanza es capaz de lograr. Me duele... esta eterna espera comienza a lacerarme y por momentos me impide respirar. Quisiera escapar de esta realidad, de este dolor y sufrimiento en que me veo sumida, pero se que de nada serviría. No sirve correr y alejarme cientos de kilómetros, si tu cruel recuerdo y perdida me acompañaran como un fantasma. Aún no he aprendido a lidiar con esa sensación, y no se si quiera

Temo que si lo aprendiera, tú dejarías de formar parte de mí, es algo tonto. ¿Pero si olvido lo que significaste para mí¿Si olvido que una vez te ame¿Estaría perdiendo mi esencia o simplemente sería una persona egoísta?. Tengo miedo Ed.

No puedo permitirme llorar de nuevo, giro mi rostro de un lado a otro, prefiero sentir el frío quemar mis mejillas que regocijarme en mi dolor. La ladeo a la derecha y me parece ver tu silueta. Había jurado no llorar mas, pero mi mente me ha jugado una mala pasada imaginando que vienes hacía mi.

Lo siento Ed esta noche también llorare por tu ausencia.

* * *

**_-ED POV-_**

Conforme nos acercamos al río, aparto todo pensamiento de mi mente, no quiero pensar en nada. Ya suficientes ilusiones me he hecho mientras estuve lejos de ti, que hacerme una nueva y verla al segundo desbaratada, me resultaría difícil de afrontar.

Hago caso a lo que Al me dice, y observo hacía donde su mano señala. En ese momento mi corazón ha dejado de latir, siento como el mundo desaparece para mí y aquella sensación de temor ha desaparecido totalmente suplantada por una oleada de calor, que me hace pensar que el invierno ha terminado.

Mi primer impulso había sido echar a correr y estrecharla entre mis brazos, pero la mano de mi hermano ha frenado mis intenciones, con un gesto en su rostro comprendo que me quiere decir. Avanzo algunos pasos vacilante y la descubro ahí, sentada en nuestro viejo roble, con su profunda mirada perdida, sus dorados cabellos tan largos como recordaba comienzan a ondear, giro su rostro al otro lado y después puedo sentir como nuestras miradas se han encontrado. Ella permanece un instante observando con sus bellos ojos azules sorprendida, mismos que comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, pensaba que se pondría de pie y correría hacia nosotros. Pero en su lugar se agazapo mas contra el tronco, rodeo con sus brazos sus piernas y apoyo su cabeza, de inmediato supe que estaba llorando. Su cuerpo se agitaba de tal forma que hacía que él mío sufriera.

Mis pasos por primera vez fueron vacilante, ansiosos por llegar a ella pero temerosos de no saber que decirle. Y aun, mientras estaba de pie frente a Winry, mi mente no podía pensar con claridad, lo único que pude hacer fue agacharme hasta quedar a su altura, tome su rostro entre mis manos, lo mas tiernamente que estas me permitían... y la vi por primera vez en cinco años, el rostro con el que yo tantas veces había deseado poder ver de nuevo, ansiaba que su mirada azul como el zafiro desafiara a la mía, en donde yo estaba dispuesto a perder.

A esa distancia tan corta sus labios me parecieron tan maravillosos, que me hubiera gustado poder besarlos. Pero algo en ese maravilloso cuadro no encajaba, sus lágrimas bañaban su rostro y torturaban mi alma. ¿Qué mal has tenido que sufrir para que llores de esa manera?.No me atreví a preguntárselo, en su lugar pronuncie.

_-"No llores pequeña, no me gusta verte así, nunca me ha gustado"- _

El continuo mar de lágrimas pareció detenerse en ese momento. Extendió su frágil mano hasta posarla en mi mejilla, la observe de reojo e inmediatamente regrese mi vista al frente, su voz sonaba apagada e incrédula.

_-"¡Ed regresaste! ... eres tú... dime que es cierto Ed" _

_-"Tonta, claro que soy yo"-_ De inmediato cambie mi respuesta. _–"Lo siento Win ,lo siento tanto, no debí haberme marchado sin despedirme de ti, sin jurarte antes que regresaría tu lado"-_

_-"Creí que nunca volverías. Pensé que te había perdido, todos lo decían pero me negaba a aceptarlo. ¡Ay Ed porque tardaste tanto!"-_

_-"Lo intente, lo intentamos Al y yo, pero sin alquimia tardamos tanto tiempo que creí que te había perdido. ¿Winry careciste de mí todo este tiempo?"- _

Aun no había dejado de abrazarla, ella se recostó en mi pecho, y asintió en un pequeño gesto con la cabeza, después volvió a hablar _–"No había día que no pensara en ti. Y tu Ed ¿Alguna vez te acordaste de mí?"-_

_-"Todo el tiempo pequeña, pasaba los días atesorando volver a verte y por las noches besaba tu recuerdo"- _Esa confesión de mi parte me sorprendió tanto como a Winry, mis palabras eran sinceras y el momento me hizo pronunciarlas.

Al escucharme hablar de esa forma se aparto de mí, me escrutinio por unos instantes con su mirada, esta había sufrido un enorme cambio, percibí de nuevo esa chispa que adornaban sus ojos azules y que yo siempre había amado. Y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar se hecho sobre mí, sus brazos rodearon mi cuello, me hizo perder el equilibrio y ambos caímos sobre la hierva, ella encima de mí. Nuestros cuerpos hicieron contacto en ese momento. Y él mío experimento una extraña pero agradable sensación.

Se incorporo un momento apoyando su pequeño puño sobre mi pecho y me miro de tal forma, que creí que me iba a besar, sus labios se separaron de pronto, y pude escucharla hablar. _–"Ed ¿Dónde esta Al?"- _

En ese momento recordé que mi hermano debía de estar por algún lugar, y antes de que yo diera con él, Winry se puso de pie y la vi lanzarse a sus brazos, Al la recibió con la misma alegría...pero de algún modo no sentí celos... sonreí y mientras los observaba comprendí que nuestra lucha por regresar a nuestro hogar había llegado a su fin.

Esa noche mientras regresábamos a casa, Winry caminaba en medio de los, tomaban nuestras manos y no parecía querer soltarlas... de hecho yo tampoco deseaba esa separación. Antes de entrar a la casa, nos hizo prometer a Al y a mí que nunca la volveríamos a dejar, ambos asentimos y antes de que yo corriera tras el delicioso olor de la comida de la abuela Pinako, escuche como Al de decía algo.

_-"Prometí que lo traería de vuelta Win."-_

_-"Lo se Al y no tengo como pagarte. Pero no solo estoy feliz por Ed, si no por ti también, amo a los dos y no podía seguir sin saber nada de ustdes"-_

* * *

**Edward se acerco sin hacer ruido hasta a orilla del río donde Winry, había estado observando desde hace algún tiempo. **

**Habían salido los dos juntos a dar un paseo. El invierno hacía una semana que había terminado y ahora los días comenzaban a ser calurosos. **

**Conforme los días habían transcurrido, Winry había recobrado sus animos, sus largos y profundos silencios melancólicos habían sido suplantado por sus interminables sonrisas y risas; mismas que se dejaban ver desde que despertaba hasta que se marchaba a su habitación para dormir. **

**Ed le había propuesto ese paseo, necesitaba confesarle algunas cosas y Al siempre había insistido que esas cosas necesitaban decirse con palabras. Pero ahora que ella se había adelantado y él la dejo esperando que ella mencionara algo primero. Pero no lo había hecho y eso comenzaba a inquietarlo. **

**El agua era tan clara que Ed vio el reflejo de ambos, le sorprendió que ella no mencionara nada; era obvió que al igual que él Winry lo estaba viendo. ¿O acaso de nuevo su mente estaba abrumada y no se había percatado de su presencia?. Pensó algo coherente con lo cual llamar su atención, pero fue la voz de ella la que se escucho primero. **

**-"Ed, Hemos pasado mucho tiempo lejos el uno del otro. Todo ese tiempo había pensado en ti y sin embargo nunca había reparado en cuando habíamos cambiado"- **

**-"¿A que te refieres Win?"- **

**-"Es simple, creo que una parte de ti aun continua en aquel mundo. Es decir, miras tus ropas, continuas usando las mismas de aquel lugar"- **

**-"Winry, no ha sido fácil para nosotros. Es cierto que en ocasiones Al y yo seguimos recordando Berlín, pero eso no significa que no deseemos estar aquí. De hecho esto es lo que siempre habíamos soñado... es decir, yo siempre había querido estar aquí... contigo"- **

**-"Te lo agradezco Ed"- **

**-"Esta bien. Además yo no soy el único que cambio en estos años. Tu lo haz hecho y creo que eres aun mas bella de lo que recordaba"- **

**Winry alzo la mirada hasta encontrarse con la sonrisa de Ed. Sentía de nuevo su corazón rebozar de ilusiones y le hubiera gustado lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo, pero aun no encontraba las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo. No fue necesario, él se acerco a ella y al instante sintió como sus labios hacían contacto con los de él. Winry sonrió, tomando con su mano la mejilla de Ed, cuando se separaron. **

**Pasaron el resto de la tarde juntos, divirtiendo como lo hacían en su niñez. Se recostaron sobre la hierbas Ed le tendió a Winry su chaleco, su blusa blanca había terminado totalmente mojada, dejando ver partes de su cuerpo, cuando se lo ofreció las mejillas del alquimista se ruborizaron ligeramente y ella sonrió por ese gesto. **

**Acostado uno al lado del otro, dejando que el sol secara sus cuerpos, no habían dicho nada en mucho tiempo, no había necesidad de decir nada. Cuando Winry poso su mano en la de él, Ed recordó algo que debía decirle. Pronunció su nombre y al no obtener respuesta, se enderezo un poco solo para ver que ella se encontraba profundamente dormida. **

**-"No importa, mas tarde sabrás lo que siento por ti"- **

**Volvió a recostarse, escuchando tan solo el armonioso respirar de la joven. Recordando entre el estupor del sueño que empezaba a invadirlo, que en Berlín había soñado estar así con ella. **

**

* * *

**

Lady-Scorpio, Maria-Elric, melikagome, kagome-elie11, Maggi, Unubium, Nekito-chan, espiaplan, Queka-chan, Neko-O, niyushi takamiya, NausicaÄ, Karolina-Phantom, NEKO-RIZA-MUSTANG, SLENE JAIME, Keila, selene, electra, sol96, .Love.Crazy.Girl. Muchas gracias a todas ustedes, por tomarse la molestia de leer y dejarme sus reviews.

**Sherrice Adjani...**


End file.
